your eye
by countjinkers
Summary: "Losing someone I'm close too... Its, well, hard to explain... But" the white haired boy started "... I can't imagine going through the pain and loneliness again."


_**AN: yeah I know I have more to do and others to complete but this... This is the only thing i could write passed my writers block...**_

* * *

The morning had begun simple, Allen woke up, did one thousand push ups in a daily routine before setting off to polish off one hundred different plates of food in under two minutes, his usagi, Lavi, came and sat with him, looking at his mass meal lay before him, he watched him silently.

It was a normal morning, though Lavi had become curious about Allen's passed, he knew he would have had to tread carefully with Allen if he asked. His childhood wasn't that great. So the older teen sat with him until he had finished his food, which didn't take him all that long. It made Lavi wonder where he put all the food he eats, he watched the younger white haired teen in awe as he shoveled down more and more food. This happened practically everyday so it was nothing new.

"Hey, Shortie, erm, could we maybe go to your room when you're done eating?" He asked looking at his few slices of bacon he had only just ordered, not that he was hungry but Allen would throw a fit if he didn't eat.

"Hm? My names Allen!" He sighed "but sure, I don't see why not, I have the week off so I would love that bit of company" Allen smiled kindly at the bunny sat playing with his bacon "aren't you going to eat?" With that Lavi started eating.

They were both soon done and so they made their way to Allen's room, Lavi's thoughts made his head hurt and want to explode. Walking there Allen was getting anxious, Lavi was too silent, it was unlike him to have his mouth shut. When they got to Allen's room Lavi went straight over to the bed and sat down.

"What is it Lavi? What's bothering you?" The white haired one broke the silence.

Lavi looked at Allen with sadness in his eye and sounded like he yelled, he didn't but it was louder than silence, making Allen stare hopelessly at the red-headed bunny slightly tilting his head "I was wondering, if you love Mana and he supposedly loves ... Or loved you why did he give you that scar and that eye!? I've seen the pain you go threw because of that eye and not just the things you see but the physical pain like bleeding from it! You go through everything with that eye Allen... So why did he do that to you Allen? Why does he put you in that much pain? Why did he do it to you?"

Allen smiled and gave a bit of thought to the words he planned to choose so his friend could finally understand a little more "he did it to remind me of why I should kill akuma Lavi, he put this curse on me for foolishly turning him into an akuma after that, when I was destroying him, for the first time he told me he loved me... After all that, I have vowed to never stop and to keep walking, I made that promise to Mana, I've kept my word so far, I guess it has its down sides yes, but its Mana's soul helping me, he will always stay with me, no matter what the pains like, or the things I have to see, it helps me, that's all that I care about, Lavi."

Lavi sighed and looked up to his white headed companion in a mixture of disbelief and worry "how can something like that help you Allen?"

The younger teen chuckled then smiled calmly and looked at the older one "knowing he's looking out for me and my friends by showing me where akuma are stops me and those I'm close getting hurt, I know you may not understand me Lavi, sometimes I don't even understand myself but, my life and beliefs are different to any other I'm not just here to save people I'm here to save the souls of the akuma too. Mana helps me do that and I will continue doing so until the day I die, its my job and destiny to help rid the world of evil. Even if it means putting myself through hell."

Lavi didn't know what to reply he could usually say one hundred and one things on this topic but the bright gleam in Allen's eyes made him speechless. His mind was scrambled and Allen had won. With that he sighed and looked down, admitting defeat. "I hate seeing you hurt like that though" he finally muttered.

"Lavi" the white haired boy grabbed his attention "this is a choice I have made myself so I can help everyone around me so no-one else gets hurt like that again, I hate to see people I love die around me" Allen said as he was starting to get frustrated. "I can't handle going through something like that again, knowing it might happen again scares me, you probably won't understand why though. It has ever since THAT day."

"I don't" Lavi shot into a stand and looked at Allen "I want to understand but I just don't" he looked down at his feet and sighed shakily.

"Losing someone I'm close too... Its, well, hard to explain... But" the white haired boy started "... I can't imagine going through the pain and loneliness again." He walked over to Lavi, slowly putting his arms around him "That's why I work so hard and train so hard." He held him in a hug that he was in need for himself.

"I don't think you will let that happen anyway Moyashi" Lavi hugged him back nuzzling into his neck.

"Never. Oh and my names Allen, what's so hard about learning that?"

"You don't have to train so hard though Allen... Better?" Allen chuckled and cuddled his red headed boyfriend.

"It is, but I train till I know its working. Its so I can get stronger and braver."

"But you're strong and brave already." His voice was crackling and his eye was becoming red.

"What do you want me to do?" Allen questioned him.

"Calm down on the training and relax more, you're always on edge, always."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah.. Well just one more thing.. So, make a promise with me, Moyashi."

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't die on me.." Lavi looked up teary eyed he felt his throat become stubborn shuffling on breath and his heart sunk slightly in embarrassment.

"Die on you? Now why the hell would I do that?"

"Just promise me..."

"I promise Lavi, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon don't worry about it."

"Thank you." He looked down 'I shouldn't have feelings, I should keep distance from him.' He thought to himself.

Allen looked up at the sobbing bunny and sighed "I'm still here after Tyki right?"

"Yeah I guess so" Lavi continued to sulk.

"So I doubt anything will happen" he added.

"But what if it does, Allen" Lavi glared.

"Then it happens" Allen said in that type of matter-of-fact kinda voice making Lavi scowl at his white haired companion. Allen just glared at Lavi and with a harsh tone he growled "like it or not this is my job, I work to protect others Lavi, so far nothing's happened and I'm still walking! Yeah, I have scars, yeah I get wounded but I've had worse, I mean a lot worse and I'm not going anywhere" this made Lavi's eye water, Allen watched over the red headed boy sat on his bed, judging what he should do next, hug him or sigh.

Some time later when he had finally took in what Allen said, Lavi looked up and hugged the standing beanspout. Much to the white haired boys surprise, making him loose balance and fall, Lavi landing on a very confused white been. Lavi lay on him and chuckled at the obvious confused face of his white haired friend. Allen finally realized what had happened and sighed deeply, as he had a dead weight baka Usagi lay on him.

"Lavi, you're heavy, get off" he struggled underneath him. Making Lavi laugh even more.

"Alright, you worm" Lavi chuckled "I'm moving don't worry" Lavi chuckled even more as he got up.

"Nu I didn't mean stop hugging me" Allen whined as he technically threw himself at the taller older teen.

"Uf! Allen?" Lavi smiled slightly hugging the younger male stood in the middle of the younger one's room.

"Your cuddles are nice I like your cuddles... I like your hugs as well" Allen chimed.

"Nice?" The other replied in a confused voice "how can they be much different from anyone else's?"

"Because I fit in your hugs and they feel right. They are nice because you don't crush me and your arms aren't too loose so I feel safe, secure, in your arms and near your heart... And now i sound soppy ... S- sorry."

"N- no it's fine..." Lavi blushed and continued to cuddle Allen, his confusion had turned to happiness and Allen was happily cuddling his loved one. They kept their love for each other a secret so no-one found out. They kinda had too so Lavi didn't get into too much trouble.

He gets kicked in the face a bit too much as it is, though Lavi knew why he shouldn't have connections, Allen was a likable person in himself. He probably got plenty of girls crushing on him whilst he was being oblivious on what's going on around him. So Lavi found it hard, as did bookman, they had both gathered a liking to Allen, even if it was in different ways of course, though its strictly not aloud, like Lavi cares anyway.

They spent the res pf that day together happily, even if it was just in Allen's room they lay reading or danced to Allen's hum, it got Lavi thinking though. 'Remember how you confessed, moyashi?'

'Because I remember. You were so cute even if i did make you angry.'

* * *

_**AN: I will leave them them two there D: wow this took waaaaayyyyyy too long.**_

_**This is for my girlfriend.**_

_**I **_ _**you baby~**_

_**Thank you all for reading this, BTW~**_

_**Please review**_


End file.
